


Fighting Back

by DreamingKate



Category: Glee
Genre: Bullying, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 04:26:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1926597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingKate/pseuds/DreamingKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David could hardly believe that the newest Warbler showed up at his doorstep covered in bruises.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fighting Back

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “Do I look like I know, Wes? Blaine just turned up at the door with a black eye and swollen wrist!”

David prided himself on being calm. He was totally zen, not prone to freaking out. 

Then Blaine showed up at his door looking like he had gone three rounds with a gorilla. 

"I don’t know! I don’t know! Do I look like I know Wes?" David hissed at him as soon as he walked through the door. "He just showed up with a black eye and a swollen wrist?"

"Blaine?" Wes raised and eyebrow and David nodded. 

It was a little hard to believe. Blaine had been like a kicked puppy ever since he arrived at Dalton a month ago. He kept his head down and his mouth shut no matter how much they tried to get him to open up. 

"Did he get…gay bashed or something?" Wes lowered his voice, glancing over to the living room where Blaine sipped at a glass of water on the couch. "Maybe it was his dad."

"I didn’t ask," David muttered and Wes shot him a look. 

"You didn’t ask why he was beaten up?" Wes sighed and stepped into the room. "How are you Blaine?"

"Fine," he rubbed his wrist. "It doesn’t really hurt."

"What happened?" David asked, taking a seat next to the other boy. 

"I…I was walking to the store to get something and a guy from my old school…one of the guys who beat me up saw me. He started being really aggressive and I was so tired of being scared," Wes saw for the first time that he had bruises on his knuckles. "I just flipped out and punched him a few times."

"You just…punched him?" 

"Yeah maybe I wasn’t holding my wrist right or something so that hurt and he got one good hit in but…" A small smile spread across Blaine’s face. "I think I broke his nose."

David was dumbstruck. Blaine was a sweet, quiet kid. He wasn’t the type to get into fights and he wasn’t the type to be pleased by hurting someone. 

However, the new confidence looked good on him. 

"Aren’t you worried he’ll tell someone?" Wes asked softly and Blaine rolled his eyes. 

"Tell them what? A gay kid beat him up?"

He clenched his hand into a fist and David couldn’t hide his smile. This was a Blaine he liked. This was a Blaine in control. 

"I’m going to start boxing lessons. Maybe I’ll even start a fight club at Dalton or something. I’m done being pushed around," he said lowly. 

"Let’s talk about putting this new confidence more in the spotlight huh?" Wes grinned. 


End file.
